The legend of Icestorm
by Icestorm the dragon
Summary: So I done goofed and just published the first chapter without thinking I'll make shore to double check my work from now on tbh I'm not perfect when I have a rush of ideas for a story I was so excited to publish this I didn't check my errors this won't happen again... I hope anyway enjoy the real story sorry for my mistake please have fun
1. Chapter 0

**The legend of Icestorm.**

**Chapter: 0 the beginning…**

Well hello there reader and welcome to a legend that has been lost for many years. Way back in the year 1340s dragons and humans once ruled the land in harmony dragons and humans had bonds that was hard to break until one day a dragon and his ride murdered most of the people and the dragons a couple of years later a hybrid baby was born he was a dragon with a body of a human his head stuck outward with a maw small and cute with tiny horns sticking out of his head, he had a small amount of hair on his head covering the horns they head a sapphire blue glow with it, his eye had a slit with the same colour and glow as his hair, from the neck below it was human with just scales covering the body with standard tiny feet and small legs, on his back tiny wings and a small till about half the size of the legs. His scales was black with gray hard to see marks over his body, ever so often you think the marks glow ever so slightly.

The mother was human while the dragon was male they fell in love in the most darkest time where dragons almost went _ what dragons was left grown old and died sadly the parent dragon of the hybrid child was left using his magic left all the knowledge and skills for when he grows up, they called him Icestorm.

At the age of 14 he already knew how to control his magic and what type of magic to use like for healing or to shoot fire whenever using magic the gray marks glowed blue the more power behind the magic the brighter it became, while using magic he found out that using too much all at once or using more powerful magic attacks drained him of his energy once he pushed himself so hard he started gaining random cuts and wounds casing ime to fall in pain, his mother showed him how to use a sword from that he used this skill to use dual wielding. Combine with magic he was a deadly weapon.

After many years of training and practicing he was ready to take on the dragon rider he left his home in the of nowhere carrying two long swords iron, a long coat with parts of metal for armor the length of the coat reached just half way down the leg the hood hung over his head covering the hair and horns without them sticking out, the colour was black, a bandana plane black was used to cover his maw that stuck out of his hood he war gloves the cover his scaled hands they were brown as they were lever dark green pants and black shoes the design made it easy to run and climb and finally he carried two pouches one which had 500 gold in and another which had a weeks worth of food and a canteen full of fresh water.

His tail and wings were covered he hid somewhere every once and a while to stretch them as it gets uncomfortable.

As he looked back at his home pulling his bandana off gave a smile and headed off on a long journey.

...To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

Last chapter…

His tail and wings were covered under his coat every so often he would hide somewhere every once and a while to stretch them as it gets uncomfortable.

As he looked back at his home pulling his bandana off and gave a smile before heading off on a long journey.

...To be continued.

Chapter 1: A fear of the unknown…

_It has been 6 days of following the road with small stops to fill water using my magic I just hope I find a town or some passer by to point me in the right direction _he chuckles for a second _well If I was going the wrong way I'd be screwed anyway I only have my last day of food so I hope there's a town soon. _Then he turns around a corner with rocks and trees every so often it was nice to finally see a hill with nothing surrounding the road Icestorm takes a breath _welp here goes nothing,_ he starts climbing the hill for every step it gets steeper to the point where he on all fours trying to keep his momentum, _crap it didn't look so steep at the bottom… come to think of it I could of just flown up there insted but a risk of someone seeing me could be worse… _as he reaches the top he sighs in relief as in front of him is a small town called ufora _well my mother wasn't wrong after all though I shouldn't be so doubtful to her she done well_ _for how long she cared and hid me _he looks down reaching for somthing in his pocket… he stops _wait wrong one_ he tries he other one pulling out some paper _ok so when I reach the town there's a guy there to help you his name is rich… rich okay, so he will give you more supplies and a carriage ride to the city _he nods as he put the paper way he starts heading to the town.

He stops at the gates as gard stands in front of him "excuse me sir but the town is closed the mayor has been murdered and the place has been shut down to stop him from running" Icestorm looks around on his left seeing a man jumping off the wall "you mean that guy?" the gard looks over in shock and starts running towards the random guy shouting stop every 10 steps or so… "good grief" suddenly Icestorm legs it into a full sprint much faster than the gard passing him in seconds after a moment or so he finally catches the guy grabbing him by the chest casing his legs to fling in the air before hitting the ground he starts dragging him back to the gard who was panting for breath "thanks…*huff* for catching him… *heff* you didn't even break a sweat…" Icestorm laughs for a moment "well I have train for a long while it helps a lot to be honest" the gard cuffs the guy who laughed at him and stupidly admits he killed the mayor both Icestorm and the gard get back to the gates "ok mate I'll let you in but don't try nothing funny the place is on high alert so be careful" Icestorm nods as the gates open Icestorm went to take a step but just freezes in place _what wait why can't I move… _he turns to the gard but he can't even talk _what's going on I feel… scared of something but why… _the gard looks at Icestorm seeing his body shake slightly "I've see this before your not been in a town or in a crowed of people at all?" Icestorm shakes his head "well come I'm on my brakes so where's you heading?" Icestorm glups giving him his voice back "I don't know I'm looking for a guy named rich" the gard thinks for a second looks back at Icestorm "rich yeah he's a blacksmith here he said he was going to leave for the city you going with him" Icestorm hods "yeah its a favour that he owes my mother too anyway so it's all sorted" the gard chuckles "ok well come on ill lead the way but if you have a fear to this small town you'll have a big problem at the city my friend"

As the both enter the town the gates slowly shut behind them with a loud bang the gates are locked once more now with a new gard at the front

Let's just hope the fear Icestorm has goes soon or this could be a long day.

...To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

Last chapter.

As the both enter the town the gates slowly shut behind them with a loud bang the gates are locked once more now with a new gard at the front

Let's just hope the fear Icestorm has goes soon or this could be a long day.

Chapter 2: An unusual partner…

Walking through the town Icestorm kept to himself not letting anyone bump into him or cut into someone's way yet still keeping up with the gard "welp here we are I've got it head to the dungeon to cell this poor prick" as he turns around he chuckles Icestorm looks over his shoulder "thank you…" the gard waves to Icestorm as he leaves, turning around he looks up at the building in front of him _I thought it be smaller… _His thoughts are stoped looking on his left near an ally way a wolf hybrid was surrounded by 5 humans, his fur was a nice white but got dirtier the lower you look his cloths are raged and though he has muscles you could tell he needed somthing to eat. _What the hell going on? _Icestorm walks over to the situation "hay what's going on here?" one of the 5 guys looks over to Ice "well you see we asked this wolf here to leave the town you see he doesn't belong here…" Icestorm looks up to the wolf now closer looks as if he been hit in the eye, the one on the left is black and swollen "did he do anything wrong to piss you guys off" the guy shock his head "he's a poor piece of shit" he turns back round "and if he doesn't leave in the next hour the it lights out for good this time" the group let him go leaving him on the floor.

Icestorm walks to the wolf and holds his hand to him the wolf grabs it struggling to his feet "thank you um?…" Icestorm suddenly jumps as if he wasn't paying much attention "oh, sorry I'm Icestorm how about you" he smiles though weak "drake, thanks for stepping in if you didn't they would of stabbed me right there and then" Icestorm huffed smoke seeping through his bandana lucky drake didn't notice "what's with them anyway?" Icestorm holds him up taking him to a bench "they hate anything that's not human they think the reason for are existence was a "mistake" by god" he chuckles, Icestorm grabs his final week of rations and hands it to drake "you look as if you've not eaten in weeks here" his face opens in shock then Into tears "thank you traveler you're the first person to actually be nice to me" Icestorm smiles but once again the smile was cut short the group from earlier come back.

"So you not left yet huh wel-" Icestorm stands in front of the group there eye's focused on him "look here you said and hour it's only been like 10 minutes so why don't you back off" the group stand back letting the one in the middle stand out _I guess you're the leader of the group then_ the leader steps forward "well we decided to shorten the time and we'll… times up" Icestorm almost growls at the words his mind stops him _don't let my emotions get the better of me _the leader gives off a sadistic smile "look I won't let you touch him" they all laugh "look at you being all hard well I don't mind killing you first my father the head of the gard so he'll just say that you two just killed each other" Icestorm doesn't move "well bring it on" the leader grunts and takes a right swing Ice sways to the left casing the guy to miss drawing his fists back he attemps swinging to the left but Icestorm dodges his fist but this time Icestorm swings his right fist into the leaders gut casing him to spit winding him he stagers back.

The group now surrounds Icestorm all pissed off and ready to strike him down while Icestorm just stands there hood covering his eyes from the light making it hard to see his eyes his bandana tucked away to stop it from flapping in the wind.

Will this fight be a blood bath or will it be a intense and hardcore battle… probably guess you going to have to find out next chapter.

...To be continued


End file.
